


Can a vessel purr?

by pinkkittens



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: Fluff, IF NOBODY ELSE IS GOING TO WRITE HIM, One Shot, THEN I W I L L, its short, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:14:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22202422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkkittens/pseuds/pinkkittens
Summary: Yes. So can the Hunter, but he's in denial.
Comments: 16
Kudos: 160





	Can a vessel purr?

While Ghost often visited the Hunter, probably to check how close he was towards deciphering his handwriting. Which, admittedly, he should work on. Now that the tiny hunter had the hunter’s mark, their consistent visits were much more of an enigma. Why did they still consistently visit him? He didn’t exactly mind but it still confused him nonetheless, which brought him to his current enigma of figuring out why Ghost was here at this current moment. He quietly growled, trying to pretend it was a growl and not a brief  _ purr, _ he was the Hunter! He absolutely did not purr! But here he was, purring, a smidge bitter over it and sitting with the tiny hunter. 

He let out a tiny sigh, gently grabbing Ghost and holding them near his mane, expecting the small vessel to get into the mane. What he  _ didn’t _ expect was for them to gently place their head against where his nose might have been. The normally intimidating Hunter made a tiny shriek in surprise before deciding to reciprocate the affection and very softly rubbing against the vessel’s head. He realized that Ghost was making a tiny rumble, and grinned under his fluff as he realized that they were purring. The Hunter rumbled back, the cave turning into a pit of purring.


End file.
